


Putting It to the Test

by rougewinter



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-28
Updated: 2012-05-28
Packaged: 2017-11-06 04:49:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/414864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rougewinter/pseuds/rougewinter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft tries a very hands-on approach to testing a new product before approving it for general sale. PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Putting It to the Test

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to [novadiablo](http://novadiab1o.livejournal.com/) for the beta work of this porn monster.
> 
> I read [this article](http://www.reuters.com/article/2011/06/20/us-futura-condom-odds-idUSTRE75J45X20110620) regarding erection-boosting condoms and I thought to myself, ‘Well! Certainly the British Government must ensure that the product is up to standards before allowing it to be sold to the general public.’ Thus, porn ensues.
> 
> A Chinese version is [available here](http://www.mtslash.com/viewthread.php?tid=72930). Many thanks to Lynn for the translation.

Gregory had barely hung up his coat when Mycroft pressed him up against the closed door of the flat; one hand placed on Lestrade’s hip as Mycroft brought their bodies together, the other curving around the detective inspector’s nape to hold Gregory in place as Mycroft demanded a deep, searing kiss. A soft moan escaped the detective inspector as he opened his mouth to the intrusion, feeling the insistent press of a wet, slick tongue against his own and responding eagerly as Mycroft teased the insides of his mouth. Greg slipped fingers into Mycroft’s soft brown locks, holding the other man in place as he asked for more with every playful brush of tongues and the heated suction of their mouths. 

They broke apart with Mycroft worrying on Lestrade’s bottom lip, tugging it gently before letting it go. Mycroft pulled back to look at Gregory. With lips swollen and cheeks slightly flushed, breaths coming out in soft pants, Mycroft couldn’t help but enjoy the delectable picture that was presented before him. 

“Not that I’m complaining,” Gregory said as his fingers continued to play with the short strands of hair by Mycroft’s nape while the other hand slid down the taller man’s chest, feeling the slight warmth that radiated through the finely tailored three-piece suit. “But what brought this on?”

“Do I need a reason to shower you with affection?” Mycroft asked lightly as he closed the gap between them again, nosing his way under Lestrade’s jaw as he deeply breathed in the scent of the other man, relishing the way Gregory pervaded his senses. His tongue darted out to lick a part of Greg’s neck that he knew would drive the man wild, all the while enjoying the distinct taste. He was not disappointed when Gregory gave out a gasp, arching towards him like he expected, causing their groins to brush against each other. 

Mycroft’s hands moved to cup the other man’s ass before he placed a leg between Gregory’s, his thigh rubbing against the prominent bulge trapped in the black fabric of the detective inspector’s slacks. Greg gave a loud groan at the sensations while he pressed himself closer to the other man, his hands fisting themselves in Mycroft’s hair and suit collar as he tried to find purchase. Mycroft was unrepentant in his assault, teeth nipping and lapping at the sensitive spot on Gregory’s nape while his hands and hips set a maddening pace of just the right amount of friction against Lestrade’s aching hardness. He had Gregory coming in a matter of moments, shaking against him as Gregory rode out the wave of pleasure.

Mycroft felt the other man’s wet, ragged breathing against his nape as he held Gregory close, his thigh still gently working on the space between Greg’s legs, slowly accompanying the man down from his orgasmic high. He felt the other man shiver from the over-stimulation as a signal that he should stop. He placed some distance between them before tilting Greg’s flushed face upwards, drinking in the sight of his lover, the red mark he left on Greg’s nape and enjoying how pliant he was in his arms. If Gregory was so responsive now, Mycroft could only imagine (with glee) how the rest of this night will play out.

“You have plans for tonight.” Gregory stated rather than asked. His lazy brown eyes flicked up to stare at Mycroft’s blue ones before Lestrade leaned his head back against the door, needing the space to regain his composure, further exposing his tempting neck. Mycroft focused on the reddened patch of skin he had marked earlier, causing a hungry look to descend on his features. 

Gregory, intimately familiar with that predatory expression, inferred that Mycroft did have plans for this evening, plans which had nothing to do with starting coups in other countries and all to do with Gregory flat on his back against the mattress and legs tightly curled around Mycroft’s hips. Greg swallowed as he felt his face heat up at the image and his body slowly starting to regain interest. 

The start of a grin was tugging at the corner of Mycroft’s lips as he noticed the slight hitch in Lestrade’s breathing, no doubt realizing just what passed through Gregory’s mind. One hand came down to teasingly graze the dark patch between Gregory’s legs, causing the detective inspector to hiss at the slight discomfort of having his sensitive, half-hard member chafe against squelching wet fabric. 

“We should move to somewhere more comfortable.” Mycroft helpfully suggested as he leaned in close to Greg’s ear but made no move to let the man go. His hand continued to brush up against the front of Gregory’s trousers until Gregory’s fingers found his own, entwining them together to stop Mycroft’s movements. Gregory felt the man smile against his temple and place a tender kiss there before Mycroft pulled back, the hand that held his tugging him forward as Mycroft led them both to the bedroom. 

\--

The room was dark save for the soft hue emitted by the table lamp beside the large bed; not that they needed proper lighting to manoeuvre around the space as both men were intimately familiar with the layout of the room. 

The door clicked shut softly behind Gregory as he was pulled forward into the tight embrace of Mycroft’s arms. Their lips found each other’s again as Mycroft held him close, one hand on the small of his back to keep him in place, the other hand efficiently pushing Lestrade’s suit blazer off, letting it drop to the floor. 

Gregory’s hands moved to pay the same attention to Mycroft’s lighter-coloured blazer and vest, brushing them off the taller man’s shoulders before moving to work on the knot of Mycroft’s tie. His fingers stumbled on their task when Mycroft teasingly caressed the skin of his exposed chest and slipped his shirt buttons through the slots. Gregory tried to suppress a shiver as the cool air hit his flesh, his white shirt providing no protection as it draped open along the sides of his bare torso. His belt followed after, slipping through the loops of his black slacks with a soft hiss of leather against cloth. Gregory made another valiant attempt to undo Mycroft’s tie, only to be thwarted once again when the taller male efficiently undid his trousers, sliding both pants and sopping undergarment off his hips. 

Mycroft’s eyes roved appreciatively down Gregory’s body, his tongue darting out to wet his bottom lip as his gaze paused for a long moment over the detective inspector’s pelvic region. This time, Gregory couldn’t stop the shudder of excitement that coursed through him at the thought of holding Mycroft’s full attention. He felt blood fill his member once more as Mycroft’s thumbs traced tender circles on Lestrade’s hips. A pleased hum came from the taller man as he continued to stare until Gregory was fully hard and a drop of pre-com welled at the tip. 

Mycroft, being careful not to let any part of him brush up against Gregory’s bottom half as he moved to stand behind the detective inspector, started placing tender kisses against the other man’s nape, his hands holding Gregory’s hips still when Lestrade tried to push back against Mycroft’s growing hardness. 

“Patience, Gregory.” Mycroft whispered in warning, nipping an earlobe before Lestrade turned his head sideways to brush their lips together. One of the detective inspector’s hands curled around Mycroft’s head, the other to grasp at Mycroft’s hand that had roved over his navel, teasing the soft hairs that trailed down to his heated and achingly hard member. 

“Mycroft.” He responded with a soft whimper, sounding almost pleading as Mycroft made no movement to bring the hand down to touch Gregory where he really wanted it to. 

“On the bed.” Mycroft replied as he took the hand from behind his head, placing a tender kiss against the back of Lestrade’s fingers before completely relinquishing his hold on the other man. 

Gregory did as instructed, toeing off his shoes and kicking away his discarded clothes on his way to the bed. Once he was settled, he leaned back on his hands and stared back at Mycroft, biting his bottom lip as he took his time to take in the sight of the taller man. Gregory, though experiencing some perverse sense of satisfaction in seeing Mycroft’s hair mussed up, still frowned a little at the disparity of Mycroft still presentable in trousers and shirt, with the tie only slightly askew versus his own opened and rumpled white shirt hanging off his shoulders and with dark socks still adorning his feet. Aiming to rectify this, Gregory spread his thighs apart, silently beckoning Mycroft to proceed with his plans for the evening. 

Mycroft’s lips quirked upwards as he understood what Gregory was trying to do. He enjoyed the view of his lover spread out on the mattress, whose body was accentuated by the soft light on their nightstand. He tugged his tie loose, letting it fall to the ground as he sauntered towards the bed. His hands reached for Gregory’s hips once more, pulling the man closer to the edge of the mattress. 

Standing back up in a fluid motion, Mycroft took one of Gregory’s ankles, lifting the socked foot up closer to his chest. He allowed Gregory to get more comfortable in the position, the other man shifting to lean back on his elbows instead of his hands, before continuing. Mycroft traced a finger teasingly over the space where garter met flesh, running the pad of his digit playfully over the tightened skin before pulling the garment off. Mycroft lightly grazed the corner of his lips against the ankle, relishing in the heat of the other man before angling Gregory’s leg to bend at the knee and planting the foot onto the mattress. Mycroft repeated the action with the other foot, throwing the other sock over his shoulder, without breaking eye contact with Gregory throughout the whole process. 

Mycroft knelt down on the floor as the palm of his hands stroked Greg’s inner thighs to coax them apart, fingers lightly teasing the tender flesh. Gregory’s mouth was hanging open as he stared at Mycroft, breathing slightly ragged as he anticipated what Mycroft would do next. Wetting his lips and repositioning Greg’s legs to drape over his shoulders, Mycroft leaned forward, nose nuzzling the other man’s scrotum before slowly trailing his lips lightly over the sensitive skin as he rose up the length of Gregory’s penis. Mycroft’s hot breath was driving Gregory insane; the tongue that playfully darted out to tweak at the tip magnified Gregory’s need to have Mycroft take him fully into his mouth. A sweet moan came from Gregory when Mycroft took pity and finally engulfed the shaft in one smooth motion. 

Gregory buried his fingers into Mycroft’s brown locks as he arched up into the searing, wet heat of the other man’s talented mouth, gasping and cursing on occasion at the attention the other man was giving his erect member. He felt Mycroft pull back until only the head of his shaft was encased between the man’s lips, Mycroft’s tongue swirling around it once before taking the whole shaft deep into his mouth once more. 

Mycroft tasted the saltiness of Gregory’s previous release mixed with the detective inspector’s sweat as he repeated the process a few more times, hands moving to fondle other areas of Gregory’s groin, until he was sure another climax was close before slowly pulling away. Gregory let out a whimper as his overheated member felt cool air but he let Mycroft move back, his fingers falling away from the man’s hair onto the mattress in defeat. 

Mycroft brushed his thumb over his bottom lip, wiping away an errant drop of saliva as he kept his lust-filled eyes locked with Gregory’s. Lestrade couldn’t help the thrill that ran through his body at the memory of Mycroft’s lush lips wrapped around his member, understanding what it actually meant to have one of the most powerful men in the world willing to suck you off. 

Mycroft stood to divest his attire, quickly going through the motions of undoing his cuffs and shirt buttons, letting them drop to the floor. The rest of Mycroft’s clothing followed until he was standing naked; it was only as he looking down at Lestrade’s similarly bare frame with the other man knelt on the bed that he realized Greg had also thrown his own white shirt off to a corner of the room. 

Gregory reached up to wrap his arms around Mycroft’s shoulders to steal another kiss from the taller man, moaning into Mycroft’s opened mouth as their members touched. He moved to lie back down on the bed, pulling Mycroft down on top of him as his legs parted to accommodate the other’s presence between his thighs. After some careful manoeuvring was done by both men, Mycroft ended up sitting with his back against the headboard and Lestrade was sitting astride him. Gregory let his hand rove down Mycroft’s chest, grasping both of their straining erections as he pumped them together, enjoying both the sensation and Mycroft’s response to the stimulation. 

Reaching under a pillow, Gregory pulled out a half-empty tube and uncapped it with practiced ease. Mycroft watched as Gregory coated two digits, leaning forward close enough to brush his nose against Mycroft’s jaw if he wanted to as his hand reached backwards to prepare himself. A raspy moan escaped Gregory’s lips as he tried to press deeper, brown eyes squeezing shut as he moved his fingers in. Mycroft’s hand traced lightly over Gregory’s thighs, hips and back as the detective inspector arched with every thrust; he watched Gregory’s features for any signs of discomfort in case the other man needed his help. When Gregory’s face relaxed into one of pleasure, Mycroft took it as a sign to reach for a foiled packet by the night stand. 

Greg plucked it out of his fingers before Mycroft could protest, tearing it open and sliding the condom over Mycroft’s member with a few playful strokes. With a lick of his lips, Gregory started his descent, fingers keeping the taller man’s erection steady as he sank down on it. It was a slow and careful process, with Mycroft keeping a gentle but firm hold on Gregory’s hips to assist him when necessary. Greg let out a breath once he had Mycroft fully inside of him, his muscles clamping and releasing tenderly around the hard length. 

Mycroft reached up to brush the sweat drenched salt and pepper strands of hair out of chocolate brown eyes, moving to cup Greg’s cheek in a comforting gesture while Gregory took the time to get used to the intrusion. Mycroft ran his other hand down Gregory’s back then up again to let the detective inspector know to take his time. Giving Mycroft an appreciative look, Gregory firmly planted his hands on Mycroft’s shoulders before he started moving, slowly at first, then building an even, smooth tempo once he felt comfortable enough to do so. 

Gregory smirked a little when he heard Mycroft release a soft moan caused by his hips moving in a circular motion then sinking back down onto Mycroft’s member to envelope the shaft in his tight entrance. He was a little glad to know he wasn’t the only one affected by this exchange, even though Mycroft seemed to be fairing slightly better than he was. Licking his lips, Gregory moved his hands to encircle Mycroft’s neck, bringing their torsos into full contact as he proceeded to fuck himself on the other man’s length. The feeling of hands sliding under his ass to assist him in his movements and the harsh panting of the taller man into his ear were muted by the sensation of his trapped member rubbing between their stomachs in rhythm with Mycroft’s thrusts and the blood pounding loudly in his ears. 

Gregory distinctly felt one of Mycroft’s hands reaching between them to hold his erection and a thumb grazed over the tip’s slit before he was coming, coating his cock, Mycroft’s hand and their stomachs with his seed. Gregory’s head fell on the crook of Mycroft’s shoulder, his breathing uneven as he shuddered through the rest of the orgasm but he did not stop moving and grinding down against Mycroft until he heard the other man groan his release. They sat in each other’s embrace for a few moments, getting their breath back before Mycroft eased Gregory back onto the bed, pushing away from the headboard and making Greg stretch his legs out from under him. 

Gregory hissed at the slow withdrawal of Mycroft’s softened penis, clenching instinctively at the feeling of sudden emptiness when Mycroft pulled away completely. He felt Mycroft’s lips against his forehead, dropping a tender peck before the other man’s heat disappeared. Gregory’s eyes lazily tracked Mycroft’s movements to the washroom, watching the taller man disappear behind the wall before the sound of water running down an opened tap reached his ears. 

\--

Lestrade drifted out of his light doze to the feeling of a damp cloth running over his chilled skin. He stretched his limbs out with a pleased hum when Mycroft finished, head tilting to the side as he rubbed his cheek against the sheets, enjoying the delicious stretch of muscles and the sensation of calmness that settled over him. 

He turned to look at the other man sitting between his splayed legs when he felt Mycroft just staring at him, a gentle smile gracing the taller man’s lips that Gregory couldn’t help but return with his own goofy grin. 

“Hey.” Gregory said as he reached up to invite Mycroft down to his level, arms encircling Mycroft’s neck as the taller man bent over him to suck on Lestrade’s lower lip. Their movements were languid as Mycroft pressed down on him, hands running up and down Gregory’s sides as Greg traced his own fingers down Mycroft’s back. Gregory tilted his head away, humming at the sensation of Mycroft planting kisses of varying pressures on his nape and shoulder. He shuddered as he felt the tongue slowly trace his collarbone before Mycroft worked his way back to Greg’s mouth. 

Gregory enjoyed the unhurried caress of teeth, tongue and lips, responding eagerly back with delicate licks and nips of his own until he realized what Mycroft was doing. Nudging at the other man’s shoulders to push Mycroft away, Greg also pulled back from the kiss as much as he could with the resistance of the firm mattress behind his head. 

“What are you doing?” He asked, a little breathless from their make out session but more so from the feel of a blunt finger tracing the puckered opening between his legs. His answer came in the insistent press of Mycroft’s hard shaft against the back of his right thigh.

“Really?” Gregory was in disbelief that Mycroft was ready to have another go again tonight. 

“You’ve already come twice tonight; I only came once. That hardly seems fair.” Mycroft reasoned, leaning forward once more to nuzzle the underside of Gregory’s jaw. Lestrade lost track of his half-formed counterargument, his brain stuttering to a halt when Mycroft slipped two slicked fingers into his yielding entrance. He tried to clamp down on the invading digits but realized that his action only intensified the sensation. His hold on Mycroft’s shoulders tightened at the intrusion, soft pants and grunts escaping his lips while Mycroft continued to shallowly thrust his fingers, twisting and scissoring them on occasion. 

“Can’t I, ah, use my, uuhn.., mouth… _oh God_ … instead?” Gregory offered in a futile attempt at compromise since his flaccid member was already slowly regaining interest with every motion of those fingers inside him. He felt Mycroft’s nose trace his cheeks before he was looking into the other’s pleading eyes, blown black with desire and he knew he didn’t stand a chance. 

“Please Gregory?” Mycroft begged in the sweetest voice; a part of Lestrade appreciated that Mycroft attempted to give him the illusion that he had a choice on the matter. 

With a sigh, the detective inspector agreed. 

“Let’s try not to make a habit out of it.” Gregory added but wondered if Mycroft heard him with the way the other man was smiling brightly down on him. 

“Thank you.” Mycroft whispered, teeth lightly nipping at Gregory’s earlobe just as a third finger was slipped alongside the other two digits. Greg did not expect his entrance to be opened further, his insides automatically clenching against the intrusion that only served to heighten the burning sensation of being stretched out. Just as he was about to voice his concerns, Mycroft had pushed in deeper, curling the digits in a manner that made Gregory arch up and fully hard within seconds. Taking that as a sign that the other man was ready, Mycroft eased his fingers out, relishing in the soft whimper Gregory made at the loss. 

Mycroft sat back up, efficient in the way he slipped on a new condom and slicking himself up with more lube before spreading Lestrade’s thighs wide and pushing in. He proceeded slowly, punctuating every incremental progress with a shallow pull back before thrusting again, drawing out the sensations to make each movement distinct. He watched as Gregory’s eyes grow wide and mouth forming a round ‘O’ with every forward advance of his shaft. Once he was completely seated within the detective inspector, he didn’t need to see Gregory’s face to know that the man beneath him was feeling the difference.

“Gregory, talk to me.” Mycroft requested anyway, needing to hear the other man was alright. 

“Mycro-.” Mycroft’s name was cut off with loud and low groans from both the detective inspector and himself when Gregory chose that moment to contract his anal muscles at the feeling of a larger girth inside him. Mycroft couldn’t help the shudder that ran down his spine as the tight heat continued to grip down on him, constricting around him and making it difficult for him to think of anything else other than _oh, gods, yes_. 

“Breathe Gregory.” Mycroft suggested, himself feeling breathless as he smoothed his hands over Lestrade’s sides and legs to try and relax them both. He leaned his sweat damped forehead down on Gregory’s chest, doing his best to regain his composure as he forced himself not to move, letting Gregory take the time to get used to this different feeling of being filled. 

“You’re, ah, big- oh _fuck_ , bigger.” Gregory stuttered out with his eyes clenched shut and his hands moving to tightly bunch up the sheets. Greg’s hips started to twist away in an effort to relieve some pressure which only causing both men to release a moan and prompting Mycroft to firmly grip Gregory to cease his movements. As much as Mycroft was enjoying the tighter grip on his shaft, it was starting to appear as if Gregory was only feeling discomfort at the unfamiliar sensation. Mycroft decided that his best option to salvage the rest of the night was to override Gregory’s pain with pleasure. 

His tongue darted out to lick at Gregory’s nipple, first using only the tip to trace around it, then using the flat of his tongue to press down on the nub before taking it between his lips and suckling at it. One hand came up to rub the ignored nipple between thumb and forefinger, pinching lightly. Mycroft moved to switch the places of his mouth and hand, repeating the same process with the other nipple that by the end of it, Gregory was locking ankles around his back and pushing him further in, demanding attention. Mycroft also felt Gregory’s renewed interest pressing solidly against his navel, the pre-cum that formed at the tip caused the member to slide wetly over his skin with every shallow rut of Gregory’s hips in an attempt at more friction. 

Mycroft moved to entangle Greg’s fingers with his own, making the detective inspector relinquish his hold on the sheets in favour of gripping Mycroft instead. He sat back up, staring appreciatively at Gregory’s flushed and panting form. His eyes roved from Gregory’s blushing and gorgeous face, down the kiss-marked bruises on Lestrade’s chest, raking over the stomach that rose with every intake of breath, pausing briefly to stare at the detective inspector’s red and swollen member before stopping once his sights settled on where they were deeply connected, licking his lips at the realization that it was hard to tell where one of them ended and another began. 

It occurred to Lestrade that Mycroft wasn’t going to be moving anytime soon so he started to squirm, canting his hips upwards in an effort to get Mycroft to sink in deeper. Quickly catching on to what Gregory was trying to do, Mycroft responded by pulling out almost completely before sliding straight back in a calculated angle to hit Greg’s prostrate without missing a beat. 

“Oh _fuuuck_.” Gregory growled out as Mycroft did it again, the sensations of pleasure thrumming through every nerve in his body made him hyper aware of each long and firm thrust by the man above him. He couldn’t help clenching around Mycroft every time the other man slid into him, wanting to hold on to that feeling of being full and filled by Mycroft. The taller man’s movements lost pace when Gregory did so, distracting Mycroft from his well-timed tempo. 

“Please.” Lestrade breathed out; brown eyes showing the sincerity behind the word as he knew they were both close but needed that final push over the edge. “Mycroft, I, I need –.” He couldn’t come just with Mycroft pushing into him. He needed to feel Mycroft pressing down on him, the scent of Mycroft around him, the sound of Mycroft’s harsh breathing in contrast to his own, the sight of Mycroft’s eyes locked deeply with his and the taste of Mycroft on his lips. 

“Hush Gregory. I know.” Mycroft responded gently, quickening his pace and not bothering with finesse as he drove deep into Gregory each time. He would have dearly loved to drag it out some more, make Gregory beg so prettily again for release. But with the way Gregory felt around him, hot and tight, the smell of Gregory’s sweat mixing with his own on the sheets, the whimpers Gregory made with their every connection, the way those deep brown eyes stared back at him with trust and adoration and the distinct flavour of Gregory on his tongue, Mycroft could not stave off the need for completion any longer. 

Neither man registered who came first, their nerves too ablaze with the all-consuming bliss to notice anything else. 

When his senses regained their clarity, Mycroft found himself holding on tight to Gregory, too exhausted to do anything more than breathe until Gregory shifted gingerly beneath him. Reluctantly pushing up and peeling his skin from where he had collapsed on top of the detective inspector, he immediately felt a chill run through him as he missed the other man’s warmth already. 

With the goal of rearranging their bodies quickly and properly back on the bed, he slowly pried his hands back from the sleeping form beneath him, taking care not to jostle the other man too much. When he took his hands back, he noticed the deep half-moon indents on his skin caused by Gregory’s nails digging in sharply when they came. Mycroft decided that wearing gloves for the next few days was worth the realization that Gregory had enjoyed himself tonight. 

Regrettably having to ease himself out of Gregory’s tightly clamped heat, Mycroft discarded the used condom then reached for the cloth he had used earlier and left on the nightstand to rapidly wipe both myself and Gregory down. They were not thoroughly cleaned, but it would have to do. 

Once the light on the bedside table was shut off, Mycroft had settled them both under the covers with Gregory pressed close to his side and tucked safely under his chin. He then reached for his mobile phone, sending a quick message to his assistant that read as follows: 

_Positive significant difference with sample number 2. Intensified sensations felt by both participants. Please still send a batch to 221B Baker Street for comparison._

Mycroft drifted off to sleep with the knowledge that sometimes being the British Government did have its perks. 

-end-

Comments are ♥


End file.
